comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe bio Hulk
Marvel Cinematic Universe: Dr. Robert Bruce Banner is a renowned scientist in the fields of biochemistry, nuclear physics, and gamma radiation. However, after a Gamma Radiation experiment went awry, the mild-mannered scientist found himself plagued with a peculiar condition. When angered or provoked, he would transform into the rage fueled and nearly mindless, green-skinned monster known as the Hulk. Now, fearful of the damage that the Hulk could inflict, Dr. Banner chooses to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to elude those who would take advantage of his ability to change into the enormous, green menace. When a mounting threat calls for Banner's specialized scientific expertise, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury recruits him, knowing full well that the incredible strength of Banner's alter ego, the Hulk, would be an additional asset to the Avengers. After the Avengers split up, he became good friends with Tony Stark and was also given the freedom to live in the world without being hunted down. The Incredible Hulk: Robert Bruce Banner was born on Thursday, December 18, 1969. As he grew up, he started going by his middle name. Bruce met Betty Ross while in college where they both fell in love. They soon graduated and moved on to work together at Culver University as instructors. Bruce later meets Erik Selvig, another one of the university's instructors. GAMMA ACCIDENT ''' Bruce and Betty Ross are recruited by the US Army to work on a top-secret research project under the guise of researching radiation resistance called the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. However, the project's true intention was to duplicate the results of Project Rebirth by making Super Soldiers using a combination of Bio-engineering and gamma radiation. The project was run under the watch of General Thaddeus Ross, who is the father of Bruce's then girlfriend, Betty. Eventually, Banner became so confident in his work that, in order to prove his work's worth, he decided to test it upon himself. However, the combination of what was really a replication of the Super Soldier Serum and high doses of Gamma Radiation (presumably an above lethal amount) caused Bruce to undergo a violent transformation. The affects of the procedure caused Bruce Banner to develop the alter ego, the Hulk, temporarily transforming him into a giant, green-skinned, muscle-bound titan with incredible strength, but who posed very little intelligence and was driven by fits of extreme rage, however, his transformations were temporary. An enraged, nearly mindless Hulk destroys the lab, hospitalizing his lover Betty, and crushing General Ross' arm. Bruce tried to visit Betty while she was in the hospital, but her father made him leave and told him that when he leaves, the United States Armed Forces will come after him. Now a fugitive from the United States Army, and Betty's father, General Thaddeus Ross, Banner goes on the run. Three days after the accident, Ross meets Banner in a hospital, offering him to take him to a lab in Maryland. Banner refuses, though blames himself for all the people he hurt, including Betty Ross. Banner runs off, prompting Ross to order his troops to chase after him, only to find that Banner was gone. The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture THE CASE Banner, while escaping from Thaddeus Ross' troops, hides in a trailer, unbeknownst to the driver. When reaching the Canadian border, the driver is pulled over for a vehicle inspection. Upon opening the trailer, the border patrol officers find Banner and arrest him for questioning. Enraged, Banner transforms into the Hulk and tears up the freeway, before making his way to Canada. In South America, Banner discovers a lost boy named Miguel on his travels through the jungle. Banner offers to help the child and take him to a nearby village for directions. Banner is soon attacked by Espinoza and his men, under the impression that he was a spy. After being beaten into telling the truth, Banner turns back into the Hulk and destroys the terrorist hideout. Emil Blonsky and his team later arrive at the village to discover a path of destruction left by the Hulk, whose whereabouts were still unknown. The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files While Bruce is on the run, he goes into a bar, not knowing he is being followed by Nick Fury, who was trying to find Bruce and learn what General Thaddeus Ross' "Super-Soldier Program" did to him. He tried to earn Bruce's trust by buying him a beer but he refused, saying he is "sort of a mean drunk." Fury continues to try to earn his trust, until he eventually tries to test his abilities by making two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, appear to be dating and one is cheating on the other with Bruce which makes Bruce confused about the situation. The other starts to fight Bruce, but Fury tries to act like he's going to help him, but Peterson punches him in the face. This turns Bruce into the Hulk and he goes on a rampage. Fury and everyone else in the bar is surprised by his transformation. Fury tries to calm him down, but Hulk yells at him causing nearly all the glass in the room to shatter. Fury doesn't move at all. Hulk then runs out through the wall. Two days later, Fury calls a meeting for S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, including Phil Coulson. He tells them that the Hulk is only a secondary threat. Avengers: Seeing no end to his run from Ross, Banner heads up to Greenland to shoot himself. He shoots himself in the mouth but transformed into the Hulk, who spat out the bullet. The Incredible Hulk: Banner eventually settles in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, working in a soft drink bottling factory while attempting to find a cure for his condition with the help of an Internet friend, "Mr. Blue". He also studies martial arts and meditative breathing techniques with a Brazilian jiu-jitsu expert to help control his emotions and heart rate, and has not suffered a transformation for five months. After Banner suffers a cut, his blood drips into a soda bottle where it is eventually drank by an ill-fated consumer in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. General Ross uses this incident to discovers Banner's location, and sends a team to capture him, led by Russian-born British special operations expert Emil Blonsky. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant where he transforms into the Hulk, Banner escapes Blonsky, and ends up in Guatemala. ''Going Back Home'' Banner travels to the United States, where he sees that a now-recovered Betty is working at Culver University again and is dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson. He also sees his old friend Stanley, a pizzeria owner, who gives him a job as a delivery boy. Banner uses this job to sneak past a security guard to continue his research. After Betty visits the pizzeria and sees Bruce, she later reunites with him and gives him the missing pieces of their research. '''Battle at Culver University Emil Blonsky reports to General Thaddeus Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil due to the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research (or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it). Blonsky, seeking both revenge and power, volunteers as a test subject in order to capture Banner. He receives a small dose of the mothballed original Super Soldier Serum, created by Dr. Reinstein for Weapon Plus. He leads an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty Ross is knocked unconscious. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, Hulk crushes most of the bones in Blonsky's body. Hulk saves Betty from an explosion and escapes with her to the Smoky Mountain National Forest. Meeting Mr. Blue Banner and Betty Ross then travel to Grayburn College in New York City, where they meet "Mr. Blue", Samuel Sterns. Accompanying Sterns to his lab, Banner and Betty learn that Sterns has developed a possible antidote that may cure Banner's condition, or merely reverse each individual transformation, while an overdose could kill him. Despite the risks, Banner agrees to test Sterns' antidote and is restrained and transfused with the cure mid transformation, after being electrically induced into transforming, successfully returning him to normal. Exhilarated by the success of the antidote, Sterns reveals that he has synthesized Banner's blood sample into a large supply with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what Sterns had done and fearful of the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempts to convince Sterns to immediately destroy the blood supply but is shot by a tranquilizer from one of General Thaddeus Ross' snipers. Duel of Harlem As both Banner and Betty Ross are taken into custody, a freshly healed Emil Blonsky, seeking the Hulk's power, demands Samuel Sterns subject him to a transfusion of Banner's synthetic blood. Sterns warns that the combination of the Super Soldier Serum and the Gamma Radiation in the blood would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "Abomination". Blonsky is less than concerned about this, and Sterns promptly administers the transfusion. As Blonsky mutates into the monstrous Abomination, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns's temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand. In an attempt to draw the Hulk out, the Abomination goes on a rampage through Harlem. Banner, realizing that he is the only one who can stop the Abomination, convinces General Thaddeus Ross to release him. He jumps from Ross' helicopter as it hovers over the city, hoping the fall will stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeds and after a brutal battle the Hulk manages to defeat the Abomination by strangling him with a huge chain, though he releases his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapses, and the Hulk flees the scene with the Army in hot pursuit. RUNNING AGAIN Gaining Control of the HulkThirty-one days after his fight with Abomination, Banner arrives at Betty Ross's cabin in Bella Coola, British Columbia. He leaves Betty a note along with a necklace that he reclaimed after she had to sell it. Now more focused on gaining control over his transformations into the Hulk, and the Hulk itself, Bruce enters a meditative stance. His eyes turn green as he pushes his heart rate higher and a grin appears on his face, showing that he had embraced his other half and gained at least some partial control over the Hulk. The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative ' Gaining Control of the Hulk' Thirty-one days after his fight with Abomination, Banner arrives at Betty Ross's cabin in Bella Coola, British Columbia. He leaves Betty a note along with a necklace that he reclaimed after she had to sell it. Now more focused on gaining control over his transformations into the Hulk, and the Hulk itself, Bruce enters a meditative stance. His eyes turn green as he pushes his heart rate higher and a grin appears on his face, Moving Countries At some point, Banner crossed the border from Pakistan into India. An incident involving some local mercenary bandits forced him into transforming into the Hulk and protecting local residents from the attempted terrorist attack. AVENGERS: Banner is working as a doctor in Kolkata, India having not transformed for over a year. He is tricked into contact with Natasha Romanoff by a little girl and is brought into the Avengers Initiative and asked to find the Tesseract. 'Attack on the Helicarrier ' After meeting and befriending members of the team on the Helicarrier, Banner and Tony Stark begin research on the recently captured Loki's Scepter. When the team begins to spark unnecessary arguments, the brainwashed Hawkeye leads a team of mind-controlled soldiers into the ship and destroys one of the engines, causing Banner and Black Widow to fall into the weapons cache room. Banner transforms unwillingly despite Romanoff's efforts to calm him down and ends up falling off the Helicarrier after causing much destruction and even throwing down with Thor. He eventually transforms back to Banner to find himself having been watched falling by a man. The man gives Banner some new clothes and a motorcycle. 'Battle of New York ' Banner returns to fight in the battle of New York and finally reveals his secret of keeping calm: he is always angry. Banner transforms into Hulk and takes out a Leviathan with one punch then aids the Avengers in the battle. After assisting Thor, Hulk enters the Stark Tower and beats Loki into submission. The World Security Council eventually send a missile to destroy Manhattan. Stark flies the missile to the Chitauri's Wormhole, though his suit shuts down in the process. Hulk catches Stark and screams in his face, waking him up. Later, all of the Avengers silently eat at the Shawarma Palace, but are interrupted by War Machine, who arrived too late to aid in the battle. After Loki is sent back to Asgard with Thor and the Tesseract, Banner and Stark drive away in one of Stark's sports cars and then the Avengers go their separate ways. After fighting in the Battle of New York, Banner was able to show that he can keep the Hulk under control. Nick Fury made it so that Banner can move around in the world without being afraid of being arrested or kidnapped. Iron Man 3: Some time after his battle against Aldrich Killian, Tony Stark came to Dr. Banner to talk about his traumas. But Banner fell asleep near the beginning of the session, so Tony told Bruce more stories about his life, to which Bruce again quickly fell asleep. . . . Captain America: Winter Solider Bruce Banner was mentioned by Jasper Sitwell as one of the numerous individuals who posed a threat for HYDRA's plan, as concluded by Zola's algorithm for Project Insight. The Genius of BannerWhen Nick Fury was discovered alive after a HYDRA assassination attempt, he explained that he used Tetrodotoxine B, an anti-stress serum developed by Bruce Banner, to slow his heart to a beat per minute to fake his death. . . . Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. In order to defeat Blackout, Leo Fitz modified the stage lights of the Portland Symphony Orchestra to emit concentrated beams of light, based on a design by Bruce Banner. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Dr. Bruce Banner - Hulk